Brees Chip
by Fanficlove23
Summary: What will happen if Krane finds out that Bree doesn't have her chip? *I SUCK at Summary's*
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What will happen if Krane finds out that Bree doesn't have her super speed? What will happen to the Davenports as a family?

Warning: I do not own lab rats.

No ones' POV

So we all remember when Bree got mad at Mr. Davenport, because she didn't have a normal life. Well she smashed her bionic chip in hopes of getting a normal life, but instead got regret. So she wanted back on the team, but there was one problem. Douglas was the one who made the chip, and Mr. Davenport doesn't know how to repair it. Now how is Bree supposed to protect herself from Krane?

Chases POV

So with out Bree's Super Speed, our missions are a bunch more deadly. Like when we had to put out the fire. Adam, and I almost burned to death, but after Bree relised she was being selfish. she wanted back on the team, but there is one problem. Douglas was the one who created her chip, and he got kicked out of the house even though was was trying to save us from Krane. So basically these past few weeks have been crazy for us. We still have to keep a look out for Krane, and hope Douglas doesn't bother us anymore.

I come out of thought when I hear the elevator come down. After all I do have super hearing.

"Hey Chase." Bree says.

"Hey."

"What are you up to."

"Oh, nothing much just…." I look down at the paper in front of me. I forgot I was doing homework when I went into thought. "Just doing homework."

"Let me guess it's next weeks."

"Psssh, No Just because I have super smarts doesn't mean I do my homework ahead of time."

"Mmmh."

"Alright you caught me."

"I am going to teach you how to have fun. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to do what normal people do."

"Which is?"

"Ugh, fine we are going to take Mr. Davenports self driving car, and get some frozen yogurt, then go to the mall to get you better clothes than those ugly collard striped shirts, and then go to I don't know SOMEPLACE FUN"

"Um, Ok."

"Hmm, Glad we can agree. Lets go."

"So is this what you do all day with out your bionics, while we train our butts off?"

"Hey what else am I supposed to do."

"Hmm, I don't know watch us like Leo does even though he isn't bionic."

"Well, Leo is the mission specialist he kinda needs to be there, and help Davenport give instructions."

"BREE, that is beside the point that you are our sister, and you need to be there for me, and Adam."

"Alright fine I will be there tomorrow."

"Right after school?"

"Right after school."

So when we get home from what Bree calls "Normal" stuff. We go down to the lab, and go to sleep.

Bree's POV

When I wake up the next morning I get ready to go to school. Then we see Principle Perry.

"Good Morning Perry how are you today?" I asked.

"Well it's fine, but when is your dad going to give me more of my hush money from keeping your little bionic secret?" she asks.

"Good to see you too." Says Leo.

"Oh, Speedy." She points towards me. "I want some guacamole from Mexico."

"Ok, well first of all when did we become your servents, and second of all I don't have my speed anymore."

"What do you mean you don't have your speed anymore."

"Well, you see me, and Mr. Davenport got in a fight I got mad, plus that was the night he had to check on our chips to see if there are any malfunctions, and well I got mad so when he took out my chip…. I kinda smashed it to pieces, and the only one who can fix it is our evil uncle daddy."

"Who is this evil uncle daddy of yours."

"Well it's kind of a long story."

"We have time."

"Principle Perry we need to go to class."

"No, you don't not when I say you don't have to now tell me the story now."

"Well, you remember Marcus who used to come to school here."

"yeah, but what does he have to do with anything?"

Then chase starts talking. "We will get to that later. So one day we get home from school, and wait in the lab for a long time. That morning before Mr. Davenport told us we had training at 4, but it was like 4:30 when we reliesed he wasn't there. He is never late to training, and when I mean never I mean never. Then we relies that Eddy our security home system was hacked, and Marcus showed up on the screen. He told us that he had Mr. Davenport, and if we ever wanted to see him again we would have to come and get him."

"I told you he was evil." States Leo.

"We know." All of us said.

Then Adam starts talking. "Well, we get to the location, and spotted Mr. Davenport when we got inside."

**Flash back **

"Mr. Davenport we're here to save you." I had said

then Douglas came out of hiding "Hello Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"How do you know us." Chase speaks up

"Donald you never told them about me? I am so ashamed. Adam, Bree, Chase….. I'm your father.

He then traps us in the cage thing with Mr. Davenport, and leaves us there.

"Mr. Davenport" says Chase "Why did that guy just say he was our father?"

"Because he is your father, and my brother."

"What!" We say all together

"Well, you see Davenport industry's was start by me, and Douglas. We had a cute little lab, and…."

"Get to the point." I stated

"Alright you see we created bionics for robots to do what humans can't do, but he went behind my back, and implanted them in to genetically engineered humans."

"You mean us?" Asked Adam.

"Then I spoke up "No, the green bay packers."

"Any way they weren't supposed to be mixed with the human nerve system."

"So that's why we glitch." Says Chase

"Exactly, but he wanted to use you guys as bionic cyber solders, but I know if I raised you in a save place he couldn't hurt you."

"So everything that we have known." Starts chase then I finish.

"Has been one big lie."

"Wow." States chase "This changes everything

Adam of course had to come in

"I know… are we jewish?"

We all roll our eyes at him

**Flash forward**

"Oh, so basically your dad is what you call your evil uncle daddy, and who your living with now is more like a father figure to you guys?" asked principle Perry.

"exactly." I stated

We didn't relies who long we have been talking, because when we were finished school was over. So we go hme. So of course I had to sit there, and watch training.

"Bree it will be good for you. You can watch them, and hopefully be able to try out the skills when I can figure out how to fix your chip." States Mr. Davenport

"I don't understand why you don't just call Douglas, and ask him to fix it for you."

"Because I am smarter than him, and I can do it myself. Also he was the one who brought Krane what if he puts in the triton app. I don't want to take that risk. So just sit down, and watch Adam, and Chase.

"Fine."


	2. The Rescue

Davenports POV

The next morning I was heading down to the lab to wake up Adam, Bree, and Chase. When I get down there I don't see Bree, but I do see Chase typing on the computer franticly. Adam is sitting there talking.

"Guys." I say. "Were is Bree?"

"We don't know. We woke up in the middle of the night when we heard a crash, then some kind of chemical entered our capsules, and made us go to sleep. We woke up, and Bree was gone."

All of a sudden we turn around to Krane on Eddy's screen.

"Hello my bionic friends." He said

"Were is Bree?"

"Oh, she is fine for now, but you have ten minutes to come, and find her."

"Give her back."

"And Miss the fun? NO."

The screen turns black

"Alright Adam, Chase go suit up now."

They do as I say, and we head out leaving a note for Leo who should be down there any minute. He can guide us in getting Bree back.

Bree's POV

"They're going to bet you." I tell Krane

"I don't think so sweetheart."

"Were are you taking me anyway?"

"Oh, just going to put you in this closet, but before that."

He pulls out a chemical to put me to sleep. I try to move my head, but he is too strong, and I pass out. The last thing I heard was his evil laugh.

Adams POV

We get to the destination, and I was my super strength to open to door. We immediately see Bree when we enter. I run to her, and see that she is black out.

"Mr. Davenport. Something's wrong." I tell him.

"Alright see if you can break her out of that cage, and carry her outside find a place to put her until we can get out there. We need to make sure it's clear for us to leave."

"Ok." I break her out of the cage, and take her outside. Then I fell Bree move in my arms, and a little moan. "Bree?"

"Adam?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Adam, my head hurts, and I feel like I can't move."

"I know, but you need to stay right here." I put her down in the grass. "I am going to get Mr. Davenport."

"Ok."

I go inside to help out.

I see Mr. Davenport, and Chase in trouble. I signal them that I will use my blast wave to help the escape. They give me a little nod to tell me that they understand. I start gathering energy, then blast it towards Krane. We escape, and go outside.

"Mr. Davenport." Bree shrieks

"Bree, sweet heart I am so glad you are ok."

"Mr. Davenport, I can't feel my legs." She cries.

"It's ok, we're going home. Okay?"

"Okay."

Chase's POV

We get home, and get sent upstairs. I am sitting there on the couch wondering. "What happened when Krane took her." It was like I can't remember anything that happened after we went to sleep. I just hope Bree is ok, and Mr. Davenport can figure out what's wrong with her.

I start to feel my eyes getting heavy, And Adams next to me saying. "It's ok Chasey, go to sleep. I will wake you up when we get any news from Mr. Davenport."

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Will Bree be ok?"

"I think so. She is the most strongest girl I know. Even stronger than me, and I am the strongest person in the world."

I laugh a little. "I love you."

"I love you too Chasey."

I lay down, and go to sleep, Hopefully when I wake up Bree will be ok.

Davenports POV

So when we get back home I put Bree on the table in the lab, and tell Adam, and Chase to go upstairs.

"Mr. Davenport?" I look over my shoulder so I can see Bree.

"Yes?"

"Will I be alright?"

"I think you will. I will just have to give you this medicine, and you will be right back to normal. Now I think I have figures out a way to fix your chip. So when your better we can test it out."

"Ok, and I'm sorry for smashing my chip. I really mean it, I don't know what I was doing."

"I know. I love you Breezy."

"I love you too Dad."

I smile at her, then turn back to what I was doing. We will be ok. I keep saying over, and over again in my head. We will be okay.


	3. Feeling Better

Bree's POV

When Dad gave me the medicine within 4 seconds I felt better.

"Alright Bree." Dad says "Here is your chip, go get in your capsule." I run over there excited. "Here we go." He pushes a few buttons, and the chip is in my neck. "Alright, how do you feel?"

"Well my neck hurts a little."

"It will hurt, but will feel better in a few minutes. Alright test out the chip."

I speed around out of control. "Um am I supposed to be able to control my speed?"

"Something must have gone haywire with the chip."

"Well fix it."

"Alright, you need to slow down first."

"I would if I could."

"Just try." So I try to stop, but when I did I ran in to Mr. Davenport.

"Okay, maybe we just need to help you figure out how to control it. Maybe I works, but it isn't used to your nerve system yet. So we just need to figure out how to control it."

"So you mean we need to start training from the very beginning. I mean that will take years. It took years for me to be able to do what I can do now."

"You won't have to start training from the beginning. You just need to learn how to control your speed, and direction. Then you can finish training from where you stopped since you already know how to do what I have taught you, but you will need to learn what I have taught Adam, and Chase while you didn't have your chip."

"Mr. Davenport, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Bree, anything."

"Why did you give me a second Chance?"

"Well, because I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. When someone makes mistakes they should be forgiven."

"So then shouldn't you forgive Douglas?"

"No, he has hurt this family more than once."

"But Mr. Davenport you didn't even give him a chance."

"So the student schools the teacher."

"Well, everyone deserves a chance. Besides when will you, and your brother grow up?"

"I'll grow up when he grows up."

"Just talk to him. He might be able to help us defeat Krane."

"Maybe your right Bree. Oh, I forgot to tell your brothers your up."

We go upstairs to check on them. We see Chase asleep on top of Adam.

"Hey Bree." Adam whispers. He smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Hey. How long has he been out?"

"Maybe about 30 minutes."

"Chasey." I try to shake him awake.

"Bree your up."

"Yeah. You ok Chase?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Why don't we race down to the lab, and go to sleep?"

"Alright, ready set go." I use my super speed, and bet them Down to the lab.

When Adam, and Chase catch up. They a gasping for air.

"You got your speed back!" Adam exclaims

"Yep."

"So you're back on the team?" asked Chase

"I guess so."

"Cool."

"Hey I'm really not tired." I tell them "why don't we do some training in the simulator."

"Sure."

Chase sets up the simulator, while Adam, and I put on the glasses.

"You ready?" Ask Chase

"Yep." Adam, and I say together.

"Alright then."

We start training, and after a while we decide to get in our capsules, and go to sleep.


	4. Cheering up

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and that's because I went to the beach not this past week but the week before, and then I had a camp the go to this past week. I forgot my laptop, and had no wyfi. **** thanks for waiting, and here is the next chapter. BTW I will try update a lot this week to make up for not updating a lot.**

Bree's POV

Ok so I know I got my chip back, but I am still worried that Krane will come back, and get me. Right now I am trying to sleep, but can't it's like if I go to sleep I feel like I will wake up, and see Krane right in front of me. After all this is the place I got kidnapped from.

I didn't relies I was on the floor of my capsule crying when I looked up to see my brothers looking at me.

"Bree?" chase says "are you ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped back at him. After I did that he looking hurt, and I felt guilty for snapping at him. "I'm sorry." I start sobbing. "I..i..t's j..just were he me."

"Oh bree." Chase replys as he pulls me into a hug.

"it's ok the be scared. I mean I'm scared of teddy bears." States Adam

I look up at him. "You aren't scared of teddy bears."

"I know I was just trying to make you feel better." I roll my eyes at him.

"I'm just going to go get some water." I tell them

"Ok."

So I go upstairs, get out a cup, and start putting water in it.

"Bree?" I hear Mr. Davenport

"Yeah?" he looks at me very closely.

"Have you been crying."

"Um, yeah, but Adam, and chase made me feel better. So I am just getting some water."

"are you ok? Do you want to talk about it with me?"

"No I'm good see you in the morning." With that I left

**Sorry it's so short I promise the next chapter will be longer**


	5. Authers note

Hey guys so I'm kinda of stuck with ideas. So if you don't mind please give me some ideas in the review. i would mean a lot. Hopefully I will be able to update soon so if you give me ideas I will see what I can come up with. Thanks!


	6. Feeling Bad

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Like I said in my Authors note thank I was stuck. I was deciding if I should bring Krane back even though he was in it a few chapters ago, or if I should talk about Brees memory's about all the kidnapping. so here you go chapter **

Bree's POV

So I was getting ready for school, and I look down at my wrist. I forgot that when Krane kidnapped me he had tied me to a chair. (Right before he had called Mr. Davenport.) Then the tears came. I didn't want them to come, but they did.

"Bree you've been in there for a while now come on." Chase yells "Don't make me get Adam to break down this door."

"Leave me alone Chase." I scream at him. Then I didn't hear any more so I went downstairs, and everyone was staring at me. "Hey guys."

"Bree, you ok?" ask Mr. Davenport

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, last night you were getting water. You only get water when your scared, and your brothers have calmed you down. Then you yelled at chase to leave you alone what's wrong."

"Nothing." Then Mr. Davenport did the unexpected he grab my wrist. I hurt so badly, but I tried to keep the tears from coming. It didn't work. He pulls me into a hug.

"What's on your wrist?" he asked me

"Well when Krane took me he had me tied up to a chair. I kept trying to get out, but it cut my wrist."

"Sweetheart, are you scared Krane is going to come back?" I nod my head.

"Alright, you guys go to school, and after school all of us are going to have a talk."

"Ok." We all say at the same time.

(At school)

"Hey losers." Trent says coming up

"Leave us alone." Says Leo.

"Trent why don't you go pick on someone else." Chase says

Of course they got in front of me.

"Ok." Trent pushes them aside, and he grabs onto my wrist.

"Oh, no." I think to myself, and glare at my brothers.

"Leave her alone Trent." Adam gets in his face.

"Oh, Is someone an over protective brother." Trent then let's go of me, and starts at Adam. "Look everyone it's the big brother coming to the rescue."

"TRENT!" wait a minute that's not my brothers voice.

"Principal Perry?" I was surprised. Leave them alone trent.

"But"

"No, buts leave them alone."

"Fine." He leaves

"You ok Bree?" Perry ask

"Yeah, thanks."

"So let me guess. One of these missions you go on?"

"Actually," I say "I was kidnapped by Krane who works with Douglas."

"Oh. Gotcha."

"Can we go home?" I ask

"Of course Bree. You ok?" Chase ask

"I don't feel good."

"Ok let's go." Chase says worriedly

So we go home, and I lay on the couch. I go to sleep as I lay down.

Chase's POV

I see Bree lay down on the couch, and go to sleep. So I put a blanket over her. I'm worried she might be getting sick. I put my hand on her forehead.

"Adam, go get the thermometer." I tell him

"Ok." He runs and gets it. I stick it in her mouth until it beeps.

"It says 102.5" at that moment Mr. Davenport walks in.

"Hey guys why are you home early?" I then looks at Bree. "Guys what's wrong with her." I show him the thermometer.

"What are we going to do Mr. Davenport?"

"We will just have to give her medicine, take care of her, and give her medicine. If it gets any worse we will have to take her down to the lab, and put her in her capsule to scan her."

Davenports POV

"Mr. Davenport?" I turn around to see Bree.

"I'm right here sweetheart."

"My stomach hurts."

"Chase go get a trash can." He go's and comes back almost as fast as Bree can.

"Wow, I guess you're the fast one right now." Bree starts throwing up. She throws up for about 3 minutes. "You ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah, Can I go to sleep?"

"Yeah, just give me a second while I get you some medicine ok."

I come back, and give her the medicine. "Leo can you get me a wet clothe?"

He hands it to me, and I put it on Bree's forehead.

"You're going to be ok."

With that I go make dinner. "Boys, why don't you guys go and train while I make dinner. Leo you can set up the simulator for them ok."

"Ok."

So they go down to the lab to train, and I just hope that Bree is going to be ok. That what ever she has is just a cold. Then Tasha walks in. "Hey, sweetheart." She says

"Hey."

"You ok?"

"Bree's sick."

"Oh, well then we will have to take care of her. What did you do when she was sick when she was little?"

"I look back at what I did."

"Well, I would take care of her, and I would read her favorite story's to her."

"Well, then I know you will take good care of her along with my help."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Bree Sick

Davenports POV

I woke up to the sound of crying. "Tasha." I shake her awake

"What Donald?"

"I'm going to see if Bree is ok I think she's crying."

"Ok. Get me if you need anything."

I go downstairs, and see Bree throwing up in the trash can. "It's ok, it's ok." I told her over, and over again. When she was done she started crying.

"What's wrong with me."

"I don't know, but in the morning I am going to scan you in your capsule to try, and figure it out."

"Ok."

"Alright, you ok?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of weird laying down on the couch instead of standing up."

"I know, but you need to. So you can get better."

"Your right. Good night Mr. Davenport, and thank you for checking on me."

"No problem, and if you need anything else tell Eddy to get me. Eddy,"

"Yes."

"If Bree needs me get me you understand me?"

"What if I don't?"

"EDDY." Bree groans, because I probably hurt her ears. "Oh sorry Bree. Sweet Dreams." I turn to go upstairs, and I glare at Eddy.

"You wouldn't." he says

"I would."

"Fine I will tell you if she needs you. Just please don't shut me down."

"Good." I go upstairs, and go back to sleep.

(Time skip)

Chase's POV

I wake up, but don't see Bree. Then I remembered she went to sleep on the couch. Then Leo comes down into the lab.

"Hey guys breakfast is ready, and also Mr. Davenport said that he is going to need help from us to get Bree down here, and scan her."

"Scan her for what?" Adam asked

"Adam, she's sick." I remind him

So we head upstairs. When the elevator door opens Adam steps out. "What smells so good?" Adam says

"Shh" Mr. Davenport fuses at him, and points at Bree.

"Sorry."

"Oh, and I am making blue berry pancakes Bree's favorite." We finish eating breakfast when Bree wakes up. "Hey Bree. You Want anything to eat?" I ask her.

"No."

"Ok, well Adam can you pick her up, and take her downstairs to the lab, and put her on the cyber desk? I will give you instructions once I get down there. Chase, Leo go with him, and I will be there once I put the dishes up."

"Ok."

I finish washing the dishes, and head down to the Lab. "Alright, Adam put Bree in her capsule, and just sit her on the floor." Adam does as he is told "Ok, Leo I am going to scan her, it will show up on your computer, and Chase I just wanted you to be here for support." We all nod to show Mr. Davenport we understood, and get to work.

"Alright, Bree it looks like you just have the flu, but I don't know how you got it that fast, and why you're so weak."

"Ugh, can I just go to sleep."

"Yes, Adam go put her on the couch."

"I want to be in my capsule though."

"You won't be able to until you stand."

"But Mr. Davenport….."

"No buts."

"Fine, take me upstairs Adam."

I actually feel bad for Bree, but all we can do I pray that she will feel better soon. I love her so much. She is the best sister ever.


	8. Another One

Adam's POV

I wake up the next morning, and go upstairs to get some breakfast, and to check on Bree. For some reason I woke up first when Chase is usually the one to wake up first. So I go upstairs, but I don't see Bree anywhere on the couch.

"Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Leo, Chase!" I scream as loud as I can. Within 5 minutes they are in the living room.

"What's going on?" Asked Mr. Davenport

"Bree's gone."

"Oh, no she's in one of my guest rooms."

"MR. DAVENPORT YOU SCARED THE HECK OUT OF ME!"

"I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you guys." Then we hear someone coughing.

"That didn't sound like Bree's cough." We hear it again. The cough was coming from chase. "Chase, you ok?"

"I don't feel so good Mr. Davenport." He said

"Donald go get me the thermometer." Tasha says feeling his forehead.

He gets it, and comes back.

"101.5" says Tasha

"I'm cold." Chase says "my throat hurts, my head aches, and I can't stop Achoo… sneezing."

"Alright, lay down on the couch, and don't sneeze on me." I say

"Great, now two sick people in this house what are we going to do?" Leo says

"Well, first of all you, and Adam are going to stay in the Lab until they are better. Second of all we need to get Chase to another one of my guest rooms. Luckily there I made rooms for you." Mr. Davenport gestures towards me. "Bree, and Chase right next to each other incase you guys ever got sick. Come on Chase let me help you down the hall." He helps Chase up, But he falls right back down.

"I feel dizzy Mr. Davenport."

"Alright, Adam take him to the room, but after that put hand sanitizer on, and both of you need to eat a lot of fruit. It helps to prevent the flu."

So I take Chase to his room, put hand sanitizer on, got a basket of fruit, and headed down to the lab to meet Leo.

Davenports POV

Just great we have two sick kids in the house that we have to quarantine from the other two. I just hope no one else gets the flu.

"Tasha, what are we going to do? One kid sick is bad, but two sick kids is even worse."

"I don't know, but whatever happens everything will be alright. It always is." All of a sudden we hear screaming.

"You go check on Bree, I got Chase." I tell Tasha, and we run to their rooms. I enter Chases room, and see him on the bed screaming is head off. Then Tasha comes in.

"Bree is fine, What's wrong with Chase."

"I forgot when Chase gets sick he has nightmares" I say trying to shake him awake. He fly's up from the bed sweating. "It's alright Chase you're ok."

"It was horrible Mr. Davenport."

"Shhhhhh."

"Mr. Davenport?" I turn around, and see Bree at the door. "Is Chase ok?"

"He is fine Bree go back to bed."

"Did I get him sick?"

"It wasn't you Bree. The flu is going around he could have gotten it from school." I answer back to her

"Why don't we get you back to bed?" Tasha says leading her to back to her room

"I hope you feel better Chase." Bree says

"You too." he answers back

"Chase I am going to make you some soup ok?"

"No, don't leave me."

"Why not Chase?"

"He is going to get me."

"Who is?"

"Krane."

"Chase, he is not going to get you I will put Eddy on guard if you want me to."  
"No, I want you."

"Chase."

"Please." He says. Of course I couldn't say no, he had the look in his eyes like he was really scared.

"Ok, Chase I will tell Tasha to cook both you, and Bree some soup, and I will stay in here with you."

"Ok."

"Alright I will be right back." I go into Bree's room "Tasha, can you go make some soup for Bree, and Chase. Chase kind of got scared from the nightmare, and wants me to stay with him."

"Yeah, I will go."

I go back into Chase's room. "Alright Chase go to sleep I will wake you up when the soup is ready ok."

"Alright."

Soon he was fast asleep. He had a smile on his face like he was having a good dream, but I worry soon that smile will turn to a frown.


	9. The Fight

Davenports POV

I finally got Chase to go to sleep, and went to bed. He was really scared that Krane is going to come, and get him. Well, there is kind of a 50/50 percent Chance that he could, but i'm not worried. I put up Eddy to watch over him, and gave him the "Stare" to make sure he made Chase feel secure. I settled into bed when one hour later I hear screaming coming from both Bree, and Chase's room.

"Tasha."

"Donald."

We both stare at each other, and nod our heads. Tasha went to check on Bree, While I went to Chase. When I got in there I saw broken window pieces, and Chase gone. I run out to the hallways, and meet Tasha.

"Bree isn't here." Tasha tells me

"Neither is Chase."

All of a sudden Adam, and Leo come running into the hallway

"What's going on? Where is my little sister, and my little brother? Tell me now!" Adam says. He sounded angry, panicked, and upset at the same time. He was breath heavily, trying to figure out what happened.

"Adam, calm down. All I know is that I heard screaming, so Tasha, and I came to see what was going on, and when we got here Bree, and Chase where gone, and the windows were shattered."

"Well, find them now!" Adam orders me. He goes into the rooms, and looks around. "Mr. Davenport. There's a note."

"Well, read it Adam."

"Ok, it says I hope you have enjoyed your time with your children, because when you try, and save them. It will be too late. Douglas, and Krane."

"Alright, I have prepared for this Tasha I need you to stay here, Adam go put on your mission suit, Leo I have made you a special mission specialist suit in case you had to come to help with any injuries, and I am coming along too." I order them all

"Leo is not going to fight that Krane guy, and your brother."

"Tasha, I have spent time with him with doing the training he needs to know in case things like this happen. You just need to trust me, ok."

"Alright, but there better not be a scratch on him."

"Oh, I can't promise you that, but I will give you a kiss." She rolls her eyes, and kisses me.

"Just, be safe ok all three of you."

"We will. Come on guys we need to get our supplies together."

Bree's POV

Oh, great so I have been kidnapped again. Why doesn't Krane destroy us right as he gets us? Oh, right, because what's the fun in that?  
"Bree?" I hear Chase

"I'm right here Chase you ok."

"No, I'm cold, and my throat still hurts, and where are we?"  
"I don't know, but we will be ok. Good thing I kept some medicine in my pocket just in case. Here take this."

"Thanks Bree. Are you feeling any better? What about medicine for you?"

"I only had enough for one dose, but I'm ok your more important than *cough* me." Chase feels my forehead.

"Your still burning up."

"Chase I'm fine you my little brother I need to take care of you."

"Bree."

"No, Chase."

Then someone enters the room

"Is my two little ones sick?"

"What do you want Douglas?"

"I just want you two to feel better so I can install my triton app."

Then Krane enters. "Perfect, now to just get rid of you." He looks at Douglas

"Get rid of me? I thought we were partners?"

"I just used you to get Donald, and Adam to come here so I can destroy them, but now I don't need you anymore."

"You Doubled crossed me."

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't" he then traps Douglas in a cage, and leaves.

"Guys I am so sorry I will try, and get you out just give me time to think. How are you guys feeling?" I hesitated, but then told him.

"I feel like I was hit by a school bus." I tell him

"My throat hurts, and I am freezing cold." Chase says so I put my arms tighter around him.

"Alright, I need to get you guys out of here." Douglas says as he starts to try, and break open the cage. Finally he got if opened. Then Mr. Davenport along with Adam, and Leo come running in. "Adam, thank god you are here. I need you to come, and break open the cage so you guys can take them home, and help them feel better. Hurry Krane will be back any minute."

"How do I know your not lying just to capture me too?"

"Adam, Krane double crossed him." I explain to him "He is out to get Douglas, You, Chase, and me." he understands, brakes the cage, and picks up Chase, and I." He walks to the door, gets half way there, but stops.

"Krane."

"Were do you think your going?"

"We were just leaving. So bye."

"I don't think so." He use's his lightning fingers, and shoots them at all of us. We fall to the ground.

"Mr. Davenport." I try calling for him. Everything around me starts going black.

Adam's POV

I see Bree, and Chase's eyes close, and pass out. I know I have to fight now. It's up to me to defeat him. So I charge at him, and swing a punch. Of course he catches my fist, pushes it back, and I fall to the ground. My wrist hurts, but I can't give up. I stand up, use my heat vision. He holds his stomach, but stands right back up.

"You will never defeat me."

"I think I will." He then glairs at Leo. "Don't you put one finger on him."

"Ok." He holds Leo in place with a force field, gathers a ball of fire, and throws it at a piece of the roof. I closed my eyes, because I could hardly watch. I open my eyes, and Krane has geo-leaped, and left Leo on the floor, who has thankfully moved out of the way so that only his arm was crushed, and Douglas along with Mr. Davenport with their eyes wide. I finally a take order.

"Mr. Davenport, Douglas take Bree, and Chase to the helicopter while I get Leo, and bring him out." They nod their heads, and obey. I go over to Leo "Hey buddy, ok I am just going to lift the roof off of you, and try, and get your arm out from underneath it. Ok?"

"I'll try."

"Alright, One, two, three." I lifted it up, and he pulled his arm out from underneath the piece of roof.

"Adam, I can't feel my arm."

"Alright, just stay here." I go out, and get Mr. Davenport. "Mr. Davenport Leo says he can't feel his arm."

"Ok, Adam you stay with Bree, and Chase. Douglas come with me, to check on Leo."

Davenports POV

I go into the warehouse, and spot Leo on the floor. "It looks like he won't be able to use his arm again." I tell Douglas.

"But Donny can't we do something about it."

"Not unless he was bionic."

"Well, why don't we put bionics in just that one arm."

"Douglas, do you know how much trouble I would be in. I mean Tasha will kill me, and it would probably be worse than what Krane would do."

"Well, we can't just let him not use his arm."

"Fine, but why don't we take the kids home, and do it there. Ok."

"Deal."

"Alright, Leo." I tell him. "We are going to go home, and fix your arm. OK?"

"Ok." So we helped Leo in the helicopter, and head home.


	10. Leo Bionic

Davenports POV

We get home, and I set Leo on the cyber desk. "Adam, Bree, Chase. I need you guys to go upstairs, tell Tasha that we are ok, and that me, and Leo have some kind of Lab/Computer thing that we have to fix before we can head up there."

"Got it." they say, and head upstairs.

"I will tell Tasha when we get upstairs that you are here, but not the part about Leo."

"Ok." It was silent for a minute while we work on Leos arm. "Hey Donny, I'm sorry about all of this. I didn't mean for this to happen. I mean I just wanted them back, and use them for evil not destroy them, and hurt them. I just wish that I could take it all back."

"Well, now is your chance. Everyone deserves a second chance even you."

"Thanks Donny."

"No problem."

"Alright so are we going to attach the bionics to muscles, or put a chip?"

"I find it easier with a chip, but in his case his muscles. Now if we can find his muscles."

We work on Leo for about an hour, and finish. He should be waking up any minute now.

"Big D?" Leo asked a little drowsy. He tries to sit up.

"Hold up give yourself a few seconds before sitting up." He does has he is told, and soon starts to slowly sit up. "Ok, now I want you to take that cast off."

"It's completely healed?"

"Act like you're throwing a ball." Douglas says he does as he is told, and hits the trash can with a fire ball.

"I got bionics, but how?"

"Well, after you passed out we examined your arm. We determined that you wouldn't be able to use it unless we gave you bionics." I explained.

"By the way for now on you should probably use your other arm to shake people's hand." Douglas added."

"Ok. I'm hungry so can we go eat something?"

"Of course." So we head up stairs

"LEO." Adam, Bree, and Chase shouted

"Uh, we mean he Leo how was fixing the computers going?" Bree fixed it. Luckily Leo caught on.

"Oh, that it was fine the computer is up and running again."

I go over to Tasha, and help set the table. "Donald, what's Douglas doing here?"

"He helped us escape from Krane."

"Oh, well welcome Douglas I assume you're staying for dinner?"

"If that's ok?" he answers back

"Douglas, why don't you stay here for a while. Especially while Krane is out there, and then you can get back on your feet, and find an apartment. Maybe even considering a job back at Davenport Industry's?" I tell him

"Thank you Donald. If that is ok with all of you."

"Of course." Tasha says, and we sit down at the table to eat our dinner.

**Hey guys. Sorry it was short, but with school starting it has been hard trying to find time to write. I have been coming home, and taking naps right after school, but I will see what I can do. Thanks for you Patients. **


	11. Tasha Almost Finds Out

**Hey sorry guys about not posting in a while it's been busy. I started school, and then going to church on Wednesday night's. So it's been my life's been crazy, but here's the next chapter of Bree's Chip.**

Leo's POV

"Leo, what are you doing?" Douglas asked

"Looking for my phone."

"Put the couch down…." He slams it down "Gently."

"Oops." I reply

"You better be thankful your mom wasn't here." Douglas told me, right as my mom walks in.

"Why, should he be thankful that I wasn't here, and for what?" She asked

"Nothing." Douglas, and I said together.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?" I asked

"I was thinking I would make a little bit of everyone's favorite thing to eat. Pancakes for Adam, Salad for Chase, A small pork chop for Bree, A personal pizza for you, Pasta for Douglas, and me and you father will have a little of everything."

"Sounds good, well we will be in the Lab so if you need anything tell Eddy to let us know." Douglas tells her.

"Yeah, like I'll listen that….."

"EDDY!" we yell at him

With that we head down to lab so we can help Mr. Davenport with training.

"I can't believe you." Douglas say's as we enter the lab

"Well, I was just trying to find my phone."

"What's going on?" Big D asked

"Well, Leo here almost let your wife find out about Leo having bionics." Douglas replies while walking over to a desk, and pulls out a remote. "When I created your bionics I made sure I made a remote so I could turn them off knowing you." He presses the button. "Now you bionics can be controlled by both me, and Donny."

"Come on give me another chance. Big D?" I say using my puppy dog face."

"Sorry, but I'm with Douglas on this one." He says "Maybe, if we can trust you then we will start training you, but you have to earn our trust first."

"Fine."

**I know it was short, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
